Promise
by nasusay
Summary: Di saat hari kelahiran Sasuke, di situlah sebuah perjanjian terjadi. Seperti slide show gambaran-gambaran yang akan datang muncul berurutan. Takdir, itulah yang tak bisa dipungkiri si penerima perjanjian. Apakah Sasuke menyetujui perjanjian tersebut? atau melepas perjanjian akan kehidupannya? SasuNaru for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday.


**Promise**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Rated : T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(s) berkeliaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur mudah ditebak dll.**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menyosong, matahari mulai beranjak naik kesingasananya bersinar menerangi bumi. Tak lupa memberikan kehangatan hingga menyisakan tetes-tetes embun yang berjatuhan.

Di sebuah rumah yang terkesan modern – mewah, penghuni-penghuni yang menempati rumah tersebut mulai melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Terlihat di bagian dapur, terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang memasak – membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecil bahagianya dengan perut yang tampak buncit. Buncit bukan karena busung lapar melainkan sedang mengandung anak keduanya.

Wanita tersebut merasakan sebuah pelukan yang mendadak dari arah belakangnya, ia sempat terkejut. Tetapi, akhirnya wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang nan lembut mengetahui bahwa pelukan mendadak ini adalah pelukan milik suami tercintanya. Ia tersenyum di tengah kesibukannya. Tidak ada percakapan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta menemani kebersamaan, yang saling melengkapi merasakan hangat – nyamannya suasana pagi ini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah – lari dari ruang utama keluarga. Sang suami segera menarik diri – melepaskan pelukannya pada sang isteri tercinta dan sekilas mengecup bibir isterinya. "Tetap manis," ujar sang suami berbalik. Membuat wajah sang isteri sekarang merah padam, tersipu malu. Hal ini tidak hanya sekali, dua, atau tiga kali saja terjadi tetapi sudah berkali-kali terjadi, bahkan sangat sering hingga ia tak mampu untuk menghitungnya. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa malu dan memerah.

"_Toucan_…" Sang ayah segera berjongkok menyesuaikan tingginya dengan anaknya dan menerima pelukan dari sang anak.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Tachi-_chan_," ujar sang ayah atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

"_Ohayo godaimas_, _touchan._" Itachi mencium pipi kanan – kiri ayahnya dengan senyum bahagia – riang yang tak lepas dari wajah imutnya.

"_Kachan, _ kapan _otouto_ keluar?" Tanya Itachi kecil – polos dalam gendongan sang ayah, mendekati sang ibunya yang sekarang berdiri di dekat meja makan setelah meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"_Kaasan_ tak bisa memastikan Itachi sayang, tapi kata dokter sekitar dua minggu lagi. Itachi sudah tidak sabar ya… dengan adik kecil ini?" Tanya Mikoto seraya mengelus perutnya kemudian mendekati Itachi dan mencium pipi anaknya.

Itachi mengangguk semangat.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah rumah minimalis dan asri – teduh oleh banyaknya pepohonan menghiasi pekarangan rumah mereka. Keadan terbalik dari kediaman Uchiha, dimana tidak ada aktivitas berarti yang terjadi. Gorden pun masih setia menutupi setiap jendela kaca di bagian dalam rumah minimalis tersebut.

"Hoam…" akhirnya seorang laki-laki terbangun, duduk di atas tempat tidur empuknya dan mulai merenggangkan otot-otot badannya. Diarahkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri, tepatnya kearah wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kushu-chan, ayo bangun sekarang sudah pukul 6.15." Dielusnya surai merah sang isteri dan dikecupnya lembut dahi wanita yang masih terlelap tersebut. Kushu-chan merupakan panggilan sayang sang suami untuk isteri tercintanya, Uzumaki Kushina. Sang isteri pun terbangun dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang mendadak masuk ke alat indera penglihatannya.

"_Ohayou_ Minato." Kushina mendudukan dirinya seperti Minato, kemudian disibaknya selimut yang sedikit menutupi tubunya. Dielusnya lembut perutnya, "O_hayou gozaimasu baby_. Tidurmu nyeyak malam tadi?" Minato tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia karena ini adalah kali pertamanya Kushina mengandung dan kata dokter yang akan menangani kelahiran Kushina nantinya, memperkirakan Kushu-chan akan melahirkan sekitar 6 bulan lagi. Kapanpun anaknya lahir ia tak peduli, asalkan Kushina dan anak mereka nantinya selamat dan sehat.

Minato pun merendahkan tubuhnya mendekat ke perut Kushina yang mulai membuncit. Dielusnya perut Kushina lembut dan diberikannya kecupan ringan di sana. "Selamat pagi, _baby_. Apa kabarmu pagi ini? Baik?"

Minato menegakkan kembali tubunya, duduk di samping Kushina dan mengecup bibir isteri tercintanya dengan lembut.

"Duren." Minato yang sekarang sudah berada di depan kamar mandi di kamar mereka pun berhenti.

DEG.

'Panggilan ini, semoga tidak ada permintaan yang aneh-aneh lagi.' Batin Minato seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap – menatap sang isteri yang masih setia duduk di atas kasur empuk milik mereka. "Ada apa Kushu-chan?"

Kushina tersenyum sangat manis.

DEG

Minato membatin yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku mau sarapan … Ramen yang agak asin." Kushina berujar manja, menatap suaminya agar mau mencari atau membeli bahkan memasakkan untuknya ramen yang agak asin apapun rasanya yang penting asin. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya, lega.

'Untung bukan hal yang aneh lagi.' Minato tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Setelah ini aku akan memasakan ramen untukmu, Kushu-chan." Minato masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Jam digital yang bergerak menunjukkan tepat pada angkal 11.00.

"22 Juli." Fugaku menatap layar ponselnya kemudian memasukkan kembali ke sakunya.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit, setelah Fugaku mengabarkan keadaan terakhir sang isteri tercintanya. Karena sesuai yang disarankan oleh dokter yang akan menangani kelahiran anak kedua keturunan Uchiha yaitu dokter Tsunade. Dokter yang berpengalaman – bersertifikat.

_'Secepatnya bawa isterimu ke sini.'_

Keesokan harinya.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba.

Mikoto sudah mengalami pembukaan penuh atau 10 cm sekarang yang artinya bila pembukaan telah mencapai 10 cm berarti mulut rahim sudah menyatu pada rahim bagian bawah. Dan pada tahap inilah bayi sudah memiliki jalan yang cukup untuk keluar dari mulut rahim ke vagina.

Itachi yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping sang ayah. Fugaku Uchiha terlihat khawatir dengan pandangan ke arah lantai. Itachi mengetahui sekarang ibunya berada di dalam sana sedang berusaha – berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk mengeluarkan adiknya yang nantinya akan diberi nama Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Touchan?_ Apa _kaacan_ dan _otouto_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi menggenggam baju kaos yang dikenakan oleh Fugaku. Fugaku segera memeluk sang anak, Itachi. "Doakan mereka berdua agar selamat." Itachi mengangguk di dalam hatinya ia mulai berdoa kepada sang pencipta, dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Sedangkan di dalam sana. Tsunade yang sedang meneliti bagian bawah tempat keluarnya bayi dan kadang-kadang memberi instruksi untuk Mikoto, sedangkan perawat lainnya ada yang berada di samping Tsunade dan beberapa di samping Mikoto memberi dukungan untuk Mikoto, berjaga-jaga.

"Hhaaaaaaahh… hah…. " nafas Mikoto sudah tidak beraturan. Ia sudah mulai kelelahan tapi sang anak tidak juga keluar-keluar. Tsunade khawatir kalau hal ini tetap berlanjut akan membahayakan keadaan Mikoto dan sang bayi.

"Ayo Mikoto."

"Uuuuuhh …. "

Detak jantung Fugaku dan Itachi mencepat setiap mendengar desah jeritan sang isteri – ibu. Pelukan pada sang anak pun semakin mengerat. Itachi makin mempercepat – mengulang doanya.

'Kami-Sama selamatkan _kaacan_ dan _otouto_'.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

Kushina merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya.

"Ada apa Kushu-chan, kamu sakit? Wajah mu terlihat pucat." Kushina menggeleng dengan tangan tetap bertumpu pada meja makan. Minato yang sudah berpakaian rapi hendak ke kantor – bekerja, segera menarik kursi di sampingnya dan kemudian mendudukan Kushina, isterinya disana. "Apa kita kerumah sakit saja?" Ujar Minato seraya memijit pelan bahu sang isteri dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, dielusnya perut yang lebih membuncit dari sebelumnya. Ia berharap dengan dielus lembut sakit di perutnya berkurang dan menghilang.

Tapi ternyata, harapan itu tidak terkabul begitu saja. Tiba-tiba sakit itu menyerang perutnya lagi bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ini baru bulan ketiga kehamilannya. Tidak mungkin bagi Kushina kalau melahirkan sekarang.

"Ahhh, Minato sakit." Kushina mengerang kesakitan. Ia hendak menekan perutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian itu, tetapi Minato sempat – segera menghalanginya dengan menarik kemudian memegang kedua tangan Kushina. Diangkatnya badan Kushina – menggendong dengan ala _bridalstyle_ ke kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kushu-chan, tenang-tenang. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan." Kushina mengikuti apa yang Minato katakan seraya menahan sakit di perutnya dengan kedua tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Minato. Minato takut melepaskan tangannya. Ia khawatir Kushina nanti akan menekan perutnya dengan kuat karena rasa sakit itu. Minato mengelus perut kushina lembut berulang kali dengan membisikkan sesuatu ke dekat perut Kushina.

"_Baby_, tenang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kasihan _kaasan_mu, _baby_."

"Ahhh… sakit Minato, sakit sekali." Minato terus dan tetap membisikkan kata itu seraya mengelusnya lembut perut Kushina.

.

.

Mikoto masih berjuang untuk sang bayi dan menomor duakan dirinya, "uohhhh…haaah …. haaah."

.

Sedangkan di tempat – dunia – alam lain.

'_Bahagia saat dirinya, aniki dan kedua orang tua dirinya berkumpul bersama penuh dengan kehangatan, cinta dan kasih sayang. _

_Tawa, canda dan kadang tangisan kecil. _

_Tidak lupa kecupan lembut dari sang Ibu, Ayah dan aniki. _

_Dirinya bertemu dengan seorang anak di rumah sakit saat Ibu dirinya mengajak dirinya chek up. _

_Disaat dirinya berusia 9 tahun itu adalah kali pertama dirinya berkelahi hingga babak belur. _

_Seorang anak berambut pirang yang dianggap dirinya berisik dan selalu mengusik dirinyalah yang menjadi lawan dirinya._

_Teme –Dobe, kata-kata makian saling mengumbar. _

_Ibu dirinya tersenyum melihat dirinya pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. _

_Sang Ayah menasehati dirinya._

_Dirinya menunduk merasa bersalah. _

_Setelahnya pelukan sang ayah menghangatkan dirinya aniki pun ikut memeluk dirinya. _

_Ibu dirinya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kepala kedua anaknya. _

_Sungguh keluarga bahagia, dirinya tidak ingin melepaskan semua itu. _

_Laki-laki pirang yang menjadi lawan dirinya berkelahi saat itu pun hingga babak belur, akhirnya kini menjadi teman dirinya._

_Saat dirinya berumur 12 tahun merupakan awal dari semua perubahan hidup dirinya kedepan._

_Setelah terjadi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia tamak akan kekuasaan dan jabatan, dirinya tidak lagi merasakan hangatnya cinta dan kasih sayang kedua orang tua. _

_Dirinya dan aniki menatap dua nisan dengan iringan hujan yang turun dengan lebat. _

_Kekayaan dan usaha hasil jerih payah kedua orang tua dirinya hilang tak berbekas. _

_Rumah pun yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan dirinya bersama ayah, ibu dan aniki sekarang tidak bisa lagi di tempati dirinya dan aniki._

_Sejak saat itu hidup dirinya penuh lika-liku, cobaan dan gunjingan, tapi selalu ada aniki yang akan menggenggam tangan milik dirinya saat dirinya tak kuat lagi menghadapinya. _

_Memeluk dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

_Tidak ada orang lain, hanya aniki seorang kepercayaan dirinya hingga sekarang._

_Bahkan saat si pirang muncul kembali dikehidupan dirinya saat berumur 18 tahun. _

_Dirinya tetap tidak mempercayai si pirang. _

_Menghindari si pirang, mengacuhkan si pirang, membentak si pirang._

_Membuat si pirang menangis. _

_Hingga dirinya mengetahui kenyataan menghilangnya si pirang saat dia membutuhkan si pirang untuk dirinya bersandar. _

_Kehidupan aniki dan dirinya mulai berubah. _

_Kerja keras yang dilakukan membuahkan hasil. _

_Aniki akhirnya menemukan pasangan hidup – jodoh, seorang wanita berambut pirang. _

_Di depan sana aniki bersumpah sehidup semati dengan wanita pirang tersebut. _

_Aniki sangat tampan dan wanita pasangan aniki sangat cantik. _

_Hanya keluarga dan teman yang menghadari pernikahan itu. _

_Si pirang berada di sebelah dirinya, mengusap air mata kamudian tersenyum lepas._

_Diumur dirinya yang ke-22, dirinya melamar si pirang. _

_Si pirang menangis dan mengangguk. _

_Pesta pernikahan pun dilaksanakan. _

_Apapun komentar miring orang-orang tentang pernikahan dirinya dan si pirang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh dirinya. _

_Aniki tersenyum bahagia dengan sang anak yang berumur 2 tahun di gendongannya dan isteri aniki yang berdiri disampingnya._

_Terulang kembali dirinya harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi. _

_Aniki dan isteri meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan semua penumpangnya. _

_Sang anak menangis hebat dalam pelukan si pirang saat berumur 6 tahun. _

_Dirinya menangis dalam diam di depan makam orang-orang yang telah menepati janji takdir. _

_Sekarang tersisa hanya dirinya._

_Dirinya._

_Si pirang memeluk dirinya, menangis bersama dirinya. _

_Si pirang berjanji._

_'Takdirku bersamamu hingga kematian mengambilnya kembali.'_

_Anak aniki, menjadi seorang laki-laki yang cerdas. _

_Dalam kehidupan diriku dan si pirang dia sudah diriku dan si pirang anggap seperti anak sendiri. _

_Hingga si pirang berada di dalam ruang operasi saat umur diriku 35 tahun. _

_Diriku ditemani anak kami menunggu di sana. _

_Si dokter keluar dengan raut lelah, tapi seulas senyum bahagia menghiasinya._

_Anak kami menikah disaat umurnya 25 tahun. _

_Dia sangat gagah dan tempan seperti diriku dan aniki._

_Diriku dan si pirang, bersama entah hingga kapan hanya terlihat bayang-banyang samar sesudah itu. _

_Tapi saat kematian diriku, si pirang menangis sejadi-jadinya. _

_Tidak lama setelah kematian diriku si pirang pun menyusul untuk menemui diriku._

_Menemani diriku di sana._

_._

"Mikoto, sedikit lagi kepalanya sudah keluar."

"Haaah… haa… hhauh…"

Tsunade tersenyum sang bayi Mikoto telah keluar dengan selamat, suara tangis bayi memecahkan keheningan di luar sana.

"Itachi, _otoutomu…"_ kata Fugaku tidak hentinya mengusap kepala sang anak. Itachi menangis sejadi-jadinya karena perasaan bahagianya, 'terima kasih, _Kami-Sama_.'

Ruangan tempat persalinan Mikoto terbuka. Dua perawat keluar dari sana dan segera menghampiri Fugaku dengan Itachi yang menggenggam tangan sang ayahnya.

"Isteri dan bayi anda selamat tuan."

.

.

"Bagaimana apa masih terasa sakit Kushu-chan?"

"Tidak… Minato," ujar Kushina seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hilang tak berbekas sakitnya." Kushina pun merasa bingung kemana sakit yang tidak sekira tadi hilangnya.

"Anak pintar." Minato mencium perut Kushina.

.

.

_Perjanjian dimulai_

_Saat, diriku menerimanya_

_**Takdir **_

_._

_._

_Diriku menghirup oksigen secara langsung dan merasakan sang bayu menyapa kulitku._

_23 juli_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Omake**

4 bulan, kemudian.

"Kushina kau akan melahirkan prematur."

.

.

Minato berada di depan kamar bersalin, berjalan bolak-balik, kanan-kiri, seperti setrika saat menggosok pakaian agar pakaian yang digosok tersebut rapi – licin.

Hingga terbuka pintu tempat ruang bersalin isterinya. "Minato cepat maasuk," Minato terkejut ada apa gerangan yang terjadi. Semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk. Saat ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat anaknya dalam keadaan sedang terbungkus seperti selaput, jantung Minato berdetak cepat dan cepat.

"Ada apa ini? Apa anakku baik-baik saja."

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dia segera menyerahkan selembar daun untuk Minato. Minato bingung dengan daun yang berada di tangannya sekarang itu harus dia apakan.

.

.

"Hwahuweee…" Sasuke tak hentinya menangis. Mikoto bingung apa yang terjadi dengan bungsunya ini.

Apa Sasuke lapar? Tapi baru saja dia diberi makan.

Apa popoknya basah? Tapi baru saja Mikoto mengganti popoknya.

Apa sakit? Tapi sebelum ini Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Kenapa mendadak seperti ini.

.

"Cepat kau gigit daun itu?" Perintah Tsunade. Minato mengangguk dan memasukkan sebagian daun tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Saat Minato mengiggit daun tersebut seketika juga selaput yang melapisi tubuh Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya. Minato tidak peduli ini mistis atau apalah, terpenting yang dia inginkan anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Huweee….." tangis bayi pecah setelah lapisan itu terbuka sebagian. Segera Tsunade membuka keseluruhan – sisa yang belum terbuka. Minato tersenyum bahagia seraya membelai surai sang isteri yang sejak Minato masuk ke dalam hanya menatap apa yang terjadi. Kushina kelelahan bahkan untuk bicara pun serasa sulit, hanya air mata yang mengutarakan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

.

.

"Hhyaaa hya…" Sasuke tertawa sendiri, setelah puas menangis keras yang membuat sang ibu bingung – gelabakan. Dengan tangan bergerak-gerak seolah hendak mengapai sesuatu – keatas begitu pula dengan kakinya yang ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama tangannya.

"Sasu, senang ya sekarang?" Mikoto berbaring menyamping seraya mengelus-elus pipi mulus, bakpau anaknya.

"Hyaa…hyaaa."

.

.

2 minggu kemudian.

Mikoto membawa sang anak untuk _chek up_ ke rumah sakit tempatnya bersalin dulu. Setelah selesai menemui Tsunade dan berbincang-bincang. Mikoto pamit undur diri. Dalam langkahnya ia melihat ruang khusus anak bayi, Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Lihat Sasu-chan ada anak cantik disana." Mikoto mengarahkan pandangan wajah – mata Sasuke ke dalam ruangan di sana. "Cantikkan?" Sasuke tersenyum seolah mengerti dan melihat apa yang dibicarakan – ditunjukkan sang ibu tercintanya. Mikoto terkejut saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di samping keranjang tempat tidurnya bayi tersebut.

'LAKI-LAKI'.

"Sasuke dia laki-laki juga seperti kamu." Mikoto terdiam melihat tulisan itu lagi kemudian senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze Naruto namanya." Mikoto mengulang dalam menyebutkan nama anak bayi yang sedang terlelap di sana. Sasuke tersenyum riang, "hya hya hya…" Tangan kirinya seolah mengarah ke dalam sana. Mikoto mendekatkannya ke kaca yang menjadi penghalang antar ruangan di dalam sana dan tempat dirinya sekarang berdiri bersama Sasuke di dalam gendongannya.

"Ucapkan salammu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hya, hya, hya… keduanya tangan Sasuke bergerak kecil.

'Semoga nantinya kalian bertemu kembali dan berteman Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto.' Batin Mikoto seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan mengelus hidung mancung sang anaknya.

"Hya, hya, hya …"

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UCHIHA SASUKE**

Ini pertama kalinya Su ikut memeriahkan Hari kelahiran Uchiha Sasuke , 23 Juli.

Su sudah bikin dan update ini fic, walaupun Su merasa ini fic agak aneh atau setengah aneh atau juga malahan aneh sangat banget malahan dan kewalahan #plak.

Tapi apa mau dikata ficnya sudah terlanjur Su update XD.

Di otak Su cuma ide ini saja yang kepikiran.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca FF ini #bow

Adakah readers yang berniat meninggalkan…. Review ?

.

.

Oh, iya untuk NOD mungkin Su akan publish disekitar tahun 2014, maaf readers membuat kalian menunggu. #bow


End file.
